


It's a lifestyle

by pissoff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (For crushing), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Balls, Breastfeeding fantasy, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cuckolding Fantasy, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Fantasy, Punishment, Small Penis, Squirting, Whipping, light foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissoff/pseuds/pissoff
Summary: The aftermath of touching oneself.





	It's a lifestyle

Ben whimpers as leather whips against his painfully hard, and painfully unimpressive cock for the thirteenth time. The skin of his pelvis is becoming raw and red and raised, even his shaven balls appear irritated, though thick with his pent up release.A black ring stands out, snug and tight around the root of his penis and around his sack. Seven more times, the whip rains down, but the man takes each hit so well, hands clasped behind his back, dutifully sitting up on this knees. Twenty lashes in all. Now that the punishment has ended, he can see how heavily his cock is leaking, for despite its three-inch length, he's always had a set of oversized testes; potent, good for thick loads, but overall useless for fucking.

"Tell me what you did wrong." Rey places today's toy of choice back into their chest before stalking back towards him, still on the floor. The authoritative note her tone takes on makes Ben clench around the thick plug resting inside of his ass. They've been training him to take more and more, to push himself to the limit, because Mistress says she wants to see him gaping, wants to be able to slide her fingers into his fuckhole like a real pussy; wet and loose. But hers is probably tight and warm and heavenly. Ben wouldn't know, as she's never allowed him to fuck her, not in five years of being together. He doesn't deserve the privilege.

"T – touched myself." He gasps out when the heel of her foot harshly presses and grinds against his sensitive balls.

"Pathetic." Rey says almost lovingly, as his hips jolt forward in search of more painful friction. She continues her ministrations until the arch of her foot is slick and sticky from his relentless leaking, and when she does lift it Ben knows to reach out and take her delicate ankle in both hands. With no hesitation, he leans forward and begins to lick his pre-spend away, until the soft skin of her foot is clean, then he sets it down before resuming his previous position.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." But Ben doesn't have the time to lower his gaze in submission, not when Rey takes hold of his chin and bends down so they're at eye-level. In nothing but a robe, it's easy to see the gentle curve of her small breasts. Swallowing thickly, he remembers the promise she once made, about allowing him to watch as another man knocked her up. Ultimately, he'd reap the rewards, able to watch Rey's body grow soft, her skin begin glow with pregnancy, and her tits fill with milk so that he might suckle on her pinkened nipples.

"This," reaching down, Rey takes Ben's cock and balls both into one hand and squeezes, "belongs to me. Say it." Her voice and vice grip are both harsh, leaving no room for disagreement.

"My cock belongs to you, Mistress." He says, wincing against and revelling in the pain all at once. Unfortunately, he's said something wrong, and her fingers tighten, tighten, and crush.

"Your _what_ belongs to me?" Rey challenges, and Ben scrambles to fix his mistake.

"I meant, my clit belongs to you." He corrects himself. It must please his Miss, because she releases his throbbing _clit_ with a satisfied smile.

"That's right, good girl." Rey says, and the smoothness in her tone makes Ben shudder, especially when she calls him a girl. With such a pathetic cock he can hardly call himself a man, after all. And yet, it continues to leak endlessly.

The Domme steps closer to her sub, and he knows just what to do, turning his face upwards so that she can stand over him, legs spread and dripping cunt agonisingly close to his parted lips. Not nearly soon enough, she lowers herself until he can lick the flat of his tongue over her perfect slit with a needy moan. Rey's hands find his hair and she pulls it, urging him closer, until he's being smothered and surrounded by her musk. Muffled panting fills the room as Ben begins eagerly licking into Rey, through her slick folds and teasing into her core. For everything he lacks in the cock department, he more than makes up for in oral service. Before long, Mistress is writhing against his plush mouth, pussy clenching and pulsing around his tongue. She forces his half-glistening face back with one hand, the other fumbling between her legs. A few swirls around her sweet pearl, and she's squirting. Ben's eyes flutter shut, revelling in the feeling of her hot, wet release coating his face and soaking into his hair.

Upon finishing, Rey leaves him in the room like that, her juices drying onto his skin, where he obediently stays until she returns, now fully dressed.

"Go lay on the bed, pet." Rey commands gently, to which he responds to immediately. Once he's clambered up onto the bed, laying straight on his back, Ben glances over and spots the silver of his cock cage in the Dom's hands. "Don't pout." He's chided upon letting out a pained whimper, cocklette throbbing at the sight. They're both practiced in the application and removal of the device, so Rey gets right work by removing the previous cock ring. Under her careful touch, his skin feels electric, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to buck up into it.

First, comes the thick ring that's slid over both cock and balls, tight around the root. Once situated over his thick testes, Rey uses his precum to slick him up and pop the small body of the cage over his nothing-cock. It looks pink, irritated, pulsing with blood against his constraints. That just gentle hand comes down and violently slaps his engorged sack five times before effortlessly snapping the chastity cage's lock in place, leaving Ben writhing against the sheets, near to tears. Sweet Rey, his kind Mistess, hushes him and sits up against the headboard.

The sight of Rey unbuttoning her pyjama shirt, and reaching in to cup a breast so that she can offer it to him, is one he'll never tire of. Crawling up to her, Ben eagerly latches into a nipple and sucks. Although there's nothing to be had yet, they've been considering pregnancy and doing massages in hopes of soon stimulating Miss enough to naturally lactate. Still, he closes his eyes blissfully and tries to imagine the taste of her, all the while humping his caged cock against her leg. Ben knows he won't be allowed release for quite some time, though that knowledge does nothing to diminish his libido. Tomorrow he'll go to the office donningone of his designer suits, plugged and locked underneath, kept on edge by his relentless Domme. For now, Rey smooths get hand through his hair as he pulls on her nipple, soothing him until he falls asleep with his face between her soft breasts. 


End file.
